


Chocolate Kisses

by ZeAwesomeBirdie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Bilbo and Frodo have a kissing booth for the Midsummer Festival, and Frodo can't wait to see Uncle Thorin.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by otpprompts on tumblr: Imagine Person A runs a kissing booth. Instead of giving actual lip kisses, A hands out Hershey's Kisses.
> 
> I'm gonna change it up a bit, but that's where this story came from! Also I have no concept of money in the Shire so I'm sorry for that. Enjoy!

Bilbo Baggins hated rushing his young cousin Frodo out the door in the morning, especially on a weekend, but today the Midsummer Festival would be happening in the huge field, and he wanted them to be early enough to set up their booth. In an old leather satchel he carried a big bag of small chocolate kisses and a tablecloth. Just outside the door was a wheelbarrow, into which went Frodo and a little table.

As they hurried into the field, the majority of the booths had already been set up, and Bilbo knew that they'd be spending half the day at the other booths where Frodo could get his face painted, or a small pastry, or even hold butterflies that were the size of two fists put together. Frodo's eyes were wide as they went deep into the heart of the festival, seeing all the things he'd be getting to do.

Their booth place was right next to the Gamgees' garden fare booth, and Frodo and Sam plunked down behind a pumpkin to play with the marbles Hamfast had brought for the fauntlings. Hamfast helped Bilbo get the table upright.

"Thank you, Master Hamfast," Bilbo said when the plaid tablecloth was smoothed out. "How should we split watching the little ones?"

"Sam wants to hold the butterflies, I figure 'round three I can take the pair over," the Gaffer responded. "Is Frodo not handing out kisses this year?"

Frodo, on hearing his name, stood up and hurried to Bilbo's side.

"I will, Master Hamfast," the little hobbit said, smiling happily. "I want Uncle Thorin to come and I want to kiss him too!"

Bilbo blushed bright red, then handed Frodo a kiss to give to Sam, giving him a little nudge toward the pumpkins.

"You still associate with the dwarven kind, then?" Hamfast asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Yes, and they are a lovely folk," Bilbo responded a little shortly. He turned back to his booth to finish setting up while Hamfast shook his head and sat to the side of his own booth.

* * *

Many hobbits cooed over Frodo 'kissing' them, and Bilbo shared many laughs with the older hobbits. Hamfast, having the advantage of being next to the all-too-famous Bagginses of Bag End, was able to sell a good amount of his produce before taking Frodo and Sam to see the butterflies. While they were gone, Bilbo handed out the kisses and minded the Gamgee booth. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly and no clouds to be seen. The field was alive with hobbits, and Bilbo was quite content.

Frodo and Sam came back to the booths with their faces painted, Sam as a pumpkin and Frodo as a butterfly.

"Oh look at you boys!" Bilbo exclaimed happily, beaming down at them.

As he was giving them each a chocolate kiss, Frodo gave a yell and ran past him. Bilbo turned to catch the small hobbit before he ran off and saw, standing slightly awkwardly with his nephews, was Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. Frodo jumped up on the dwarf, who laughed heartily and lifted him up high.

Feeling his breath catch in his throat for a moment, Bilbo grinned and said, "My friends! Welcome once again to the Shire!"

Thorin settled Frodo on his hip, and strode forward to hug Bilbo. "My burglar. How are you?"

Before Bilbo could answer, Kili cut in with "Where can we get some of that delicious smelling whatever it is?"

"Manners," Thorin barked, frowning, but Bilbo laughed and handed the young dwarves some pennies.

"Take Frodo to the food booths and get whatever your hearts desire," he told them.

Frodo reached out for the brothers, and Fili took him carefully from Thorin.

"Do not disgrace yourselves," Thorin instructed, resulting in devilish grins from both Fili and Kili.

Just as they were about to walk away, Frodo cried out "Wait! What about Sam? Can Sam come?"

Bilbo looked over towards the Gaffer, who had hurried his son back behind the pumpkins as soon as the dwarves had come. He sighed, then said, "I will try, my lad."

He walked over to Hamfast, and spoke quietly with the hobbit, then smiled and took Sam's hand, leading him over to the small group.

"Sam!" Frodo wiggled in Fili's arms until he was put down, then ran to his neighbor. "These are my friends!"

Sam hid behind Frodo as they walked towards the dwarves.

"Do not be afraid, little one," Fili said quietly, kneeling to be closer to eye level with the young hobbits. Kili quickly followed suit after a glare from Thorin.

Sam shyly put out a hand and reached for one of Fili's braids, then tugged lightly. Fili tried to smile reassuringly at him.

"Are you a real dwarf?" Sam asked.

"By Mahal's beard, hobbits are precious!" Kili said, choking back laughter until Thorin kicked his back.

Fili, ignoring his brother, nodded and said "I sure am. Are you a real hobbit?"

Sam nodded, smiling up at him.

Frodo took Kili's hand and pulled, exclaiming, "Come on! If we don't hurry, all the food will be gone!"

Bilbo and Thorin watched in amusement as the odd four walked away.

"Welcome to the Shire, my old friend," Bilbo said happily, turning to look at Thorin, only to find the dwarf already looking at him. Both turned away quickly, blushing.

"You do not know how good it is to see simple folk again. The roads to here were long and perilous."

Bilbo chanced a look up at him, smiling softly. "I am glad you came." He gestured to the field. "Hobbiton is having a Midsummer Festival."

Thorin chuckled. "The looks we received walking through the booths. And what is your booth, dear Bilbo?"

The hobbit blushed at the term of endearment, then responded, "It is a kissing booth."

"Oh, I see."

Thorin took a minute to think, then handed Bilbo a gold piece. As the hobbit began to ask, he stepped forward and kissed him.

"Thank you," the dwarf said with a smug look on his face.

Bilbo was red and stammering. "What…who…what?" He could feel the world around him fading as he began to comprehend what had just happened. "You feel…too?"


End file.
